voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club (2004)
Canada United States |dubbing_year = 2004-present |dubbing_studio_1 = Empire Video Production (Jetix/TVR2/DVD Versions) |dubbing_studio_2 = Stars Media Productions (ZinKix SRL) |dubbing_director_2 = Andreea Doroteanu |dubbing_studio_3 = Fast Production Film (Nickelodeon) |dubbing_director_3 = Alexandra Radu (Nickelodeon)|singer_(s) = Elisa Rosselli Alessia Orlando Kathryn Raio Michela Ollari Luciana Vaona|row47 = Theresa Buchheister}} Italian/Original 'Main Cast' *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy (seasons 4-5,7) *Tiziana Martello as Roxy (season 6) *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Gemma Donati as Musa *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna ’Supporting Cast’ *Laura Lenghi as Fearwood Villager, Lockette & Mermaid Guard (ep130) *Perla Liberatori as Mermaid (ep105), Sonna, Zing & Chatta *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Marco Bassetti as Nex (second part of season 6), Acheron and Sirenix Book *Letizia Ciampa as Tune *Francesca Rinaldi as Princess Krystal, Amore (season 6-) and Shiny *Antonella Baldini as Griffin *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda (Seasons 1-7) *Giò Giò Rapattoni as Faragonda (Season 8-) *Alberto Bognanni as Tritannus *Ivan Andreani as Artu and Kiko *Franca Lumachi as Griselda (seasons 1-4) *Rachele Paolleli as Diana, Griselda (season 5-), Serena (rest of season 5), Alyssa, Queen Marion, Lithia (first part of season 5), Nebula (season 6), and Critty *Eleonora Reti as Phylla, Selina and Clarice *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Barbara De Bortoli as Vanessa *Roberto Certomà as Mike *Francesco Pezzulli as Helia (Seasons 2-3) *Leonardo Graziano as Helia (Season 4-) *Ilaria Latini as Amore (season 2-4) and Cherie *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Nanni Baldini as Brandon (Season 3) *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon (Season 5-) *Paola Giannetti as Lysslis *Paolo De Santis as Obscurum *Giulia Tarquini as Twinkly *Graziella Polesinanti as Tharma *Alessia La Monica as Diaspro (seasons 1-3), Amentia *Daniele Raffaeli as Nex (first part of season 6, season 7) *Emilia Costa as Kalshara *Daniela Abruzzese as Ligea (Season 5), Niobe (Seasons 5-6), Dorana *Federica De Bortoli as Mermaid (ep105) and Darcy *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro (seasons 5-6) English Voice Cast (4kids Entertainment;2004-07) 'Main Cast' *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Vasthy Mompoint as Layla (season 1-2) *Christina Rodriguez as Layla (season 3) en *Caren Manuel as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Adams as Stella (some episodes) *Lisa Ortiz as Musa *Dani Schaffel as Tecna (season 1-2) *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (season 2) Supporting Characters 'Minor Cast' *Rachael Lillis as Headmistress Faragonda, Ediltrude, Vanessa (3x09), Priscilla, Pixie (2x20), Amaryl, Lucy, Ninfea, DuFour & Barbatea *Su Meredith as Griselda *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Marc Diraison as Helia *Kerrie Williams as Francine & Amore *Mike Sinterniklaas as Riven *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Andi Whaley as Lockette *J Griffith - Darkar *Megan Memory as Chatta *Caren Manuel as Darcy * *Lisa Ortiz as Matlin, Digit, Katty, Mitzi and Icy *Veronica Taylor as Princess Diaspro, Zarathustra & Alice *Kacy Rogers as Vanessa *Bella Hudson as Piff, Maia, Daphne, Liss and Yakobetta *Priscilla Everett as Princess Amentia *Meghan McKraken as Chimera English Voice Cast (Cinélume;2007-09) 'Main Cast' *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom (season 1-3) *Angela Galuppo as Bloom (season 4) *Lucinda Davis as Layla *Holly Gauthier-Franke as Flora *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Sarah McCullough as Musa (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Musa (seasons 3-4) *Lezlie Karls as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Jodie Resther as Tecna (seasons 2-4) Supporting Cast ' *Lezlie Karls as Daphne *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Martin Watier as Helia *Susan Glover - Griselda & Nebula (season 4) *Sarah McCullough as Zing, Stormy (season 1-3) *Anik Matern as Belladona, Stormy (season 3) & Matlin *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Lockette *Liz MacRae as Tune *Sara Camacho as Roxy *Thor Brishopric as Anagan *Terrence Scammel as Ogron *Todd Fennell as Nabu *Lucinda Davis as Digit *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Mary Smith as Amore *Mark Camacho as Gantlos *Danny Brochu as Sky English Voice Cast (Nickelodeon;2011-14) 'Main Cast *Kari Wahlgren as Narrator *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Amy Gross as Stella *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna 'Supporting Cast': *Hynden Walch as Amore (Seasons 3-4), Lockette (Seasons 3-4), Amarea, *Molly C. Quinn as Lockette (Season 6) *Amy Gross as Caramel, Flora's Guardian of Sirenix & Mermaid Guardian (Season 3) *Grey DeLisle as Headmistress Griffin, Queen Marion (Season 6), Couple at the Party (6x06), Zulema, Belladona, Queen Niobe (Season 3-5), Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix & Nebula (Season 6), *Alejandra Reynoso as Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Chatta (Season 6) *Lara Jill Miller as Chatta (Seasons 3-4), Amore (Seasons 3-4), Jolly (Seasons 3-4) *Kari Wahlgren as Delores, Jolly (Season 6), Queen Luna (ep144), Mermaid Guardian (Season 3), Mermaid Guard (5x26), Headmistress Faragonda ,Shimmering Shells (5x07), Purple-haired witch (ep134), Concorda, Diletta, Jade, Calavera Villagers (6x15), Vampire Girl (ep141-142), Sirenix Book, Plants (ep141), Rachel, Talking Plant, Talassia & Sage *Jessica DiCicco as Miele, Lorie (ep140), Delores (one-line) (ep141), Evy, Selina, Lucy, Dana, Zing & Fairy Students (ep144) *Morgan Decker as Amore (Season 6), Lemmy *Lilliana Mumy as Roxy, Lexi(ep108) *Larisa Oleynik as Icy/Snow Queen, Daphne, Marion, Old Mermaid (322), Girls in Gardenia (611) & Fairy students (614) *Jennifer Hale as Galatea, Barbatea, Ginger and Sally *Romi Dames as Cherie, Trista & Phylla *Jennifer Cody as Darcy/Ariadne, Morgana, Lazuli, Vera, Ballet Teacher, Magnethia & Villagers of Calavera (6x15) *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy/Bride of Frankenstein, Alice (Season 6), Trista, Veronique, Niobe, Wise Woman, Guardian mermaid (S3), Pixie (6x02), Fairy (6x05), Vampire girl (6x11-12) & Girls in Gardenia (6x11) Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker *Jennifer Hale *Frank Welker *Tara Strong *Grey Griffin *Maxim Knight *Kyle Bode *Nika Futterman *Cindy Robinson *Ariel Winter *Mitchell Whitfield *Karen Strassman *René Auberjonois *Kari Wahlgren *Elizabeth Gillies *Jessica Di Cicco *April Stewart *Lara Jill Miller *Laraine Newman *Yuri Lowenthal *David Faustino *Alejandra Reynoso *Amy Gross *Larisa Oleynik *Laura Bailey English Voice Cast (DuArt Film and Video;2015) 'Main Cast' * Haven Paschall as Bloom * Eileen Stevens as Flora * Jessica Paquet as Stella * Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha * Kate Bristol as Musa * Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna * Suzy Myers as Roxy 'Supporting Cast:' * Eileen Stevens as Kalshara * Saskia Maarleveld as Stormy * Billy Bob Thompson - Sky * Marc Thompson - Brafilius * Michael Liscio Jr. - Helia * Abe Goldfarb - Orlando * Haven Paschall as Kiko * Kate Bristol as Shiny * Jake Paque as Brandon * Wayne Grayson as Timmy * Erica Schroeder as Faragonda Additional Voices English Voice Cast (3Beep;2019-present) French Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carole Baillen as Bloom *Mélanie Dermont as Musa Venezuelan Voice Cast 'Main Cast' Seasons 1-2 *Melanie Henríquez as Bloom *Yasmil López as Tecna *Anabella Silva as Musa *Ivette García as Stella *Rebeca Aponte as Flora *Lidia Aboutt as Aish z] ] as Musa (season 7) *Navid Cabrera as Musa (season 8-present) *Rebeca Aponte as Flora (seasons 1-4) *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora (seasons 5-7) *Kelly Viloria as Flora (season 7-present) *Ivette García as Stella (seasons 1-7) *Marisol Durán as Stella (sea 'Supporting Cast:' *Ángel Balam as Sky *José Méndez as Brandon *Jesús Nunes as Timmy *Ledner Belisario as Riven *Carmen Arenicibia as Faragonda *Soraya Camero as Griselda (eps 2-7) *TBA as Griselda (seasons 1-2) *Ezequiel Serrano as Helia (season 2) 'Seasons 3-4' *[Henríquez as Bloom *Lidia Abautt as Aisha *Rebeca Aponte as Flora *Ivette García as Stella *Yaraiví Alcedo as Musa (season 3) *María José Estévez as Musa (season 4) *Yasmil López as Tecna *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Balam] as Sky (season 3-4 until ep 88) *Jesús Hernández as (season 4 ep98-) *Jesús Nunes as Timmy *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Anna Bucci as Morgana *Melanie Henríquez as Nebula *Rocío Mallo as Nebula *Melanie Henríquez as Nebula (eps95-104) *Rocío Mallo as Nebula (ep84) *María José Estévez as Chimera (season 3), Daphne (season 3) Seasons 5-6 'Main Cast' *Melanie Henríquez as Bloom *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora *Judith Noguera as Aisha *Ivette García as Stella *Yasmil López as Tecna 'Minor Cast' *Stefani Villarroel as Daphne *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Jesús Hernández as Sky *Víctor Díaz as Timmy *José Méndez as Brandon *Arelys González as Serena (eps119-130) *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Ledner Belisario as Riven (season 5-6;episodes ?) *Judith Noguera as Clarice (ep113), Caramel (eps149-150), Marion, Cherie (eps137-144), Alice (ep107) *Lileana Chacón as Fake Lorie, Darcy, Cherie (ep138), Ariadne, Caramel (eps137, 139), Illiris (season 5) *Leisha Medina as Mermaid (ep130), Fake Evy, Amore (season 6), Icy , Daysiree (season 5), Snow Queen *Karla Quintero as Morgana (season 6), Fairy, Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix, Caramel (ep151), Lazuli, Cherie (eps132-136) *Maythe Guedes as Fake Carol, Stormy, Tecna"s Guardian of Sirenix *Gabriela Belén as Nebula (season 6) *Melanie Henríquez as Lorie, Sonna, Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix (ep129), Piff, Caramel (eps132-136) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer as Tressa, Selina, Veronique (season 6), Phylla (eps128-129), Purple-haired witch (eps134-135), Vampire Girlm (eps141-142) *Stefani Villarroel as Kanika, Daphne *Rocío Mallo as Samara (season 5), Griffin *Valentina Toro as Faragonda *Ivanna Ochoa as Serena (ep117) Season 7-present 'Main Cast' *Mariangny Álvarez as Bloom *Yojeved Meyer as Aisha *Ivette García as Stella (season 7) *Marisol Durán as Stella (season 8-) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer as Musa (season 7) *Navid Cabrera as Musa (season 8-) *Ivanna Ochoa as Flora (eps157-165, 167-169) *Kelly Viloria as Flora (eps166, 170-182, season 8-) *Yasmil López as Tecna (season 7) *TBA as Tecna (season 8-) 'Minor Cast' *Stefani Villarroel as Daphne (season 7) *TBA as Daphne (season 8-) *Rocío Mallo as Roxy Supporting Characters *Jesús Hernández as Sky *TBA as Riven (season 8-) *Héctor Indriago as Helia *Elena Díaz Toledo as Narrator, Griselda *Valentina Toro as Faragonda *Sergio Pinto as Brandon *TBA as Valtor *Lileana Chacón as Blonde hair girl (ep169), Darcy *Leisha Medina as Icy *Pedro Herrera as Timmy *TBA as Dorana *TBA as Twinkly *TBA as Orion *Ivette García as Episode Title (season 7) *TBA as Episode Title (season 8-) *Marisol Durán as Miele, Marion *Walter Albornoz as Squonk in the Miniworlds *Ángel Lugo as Elas (season 7), Amarok (season 7), Wizgiz, Nex *TBA as Palladium *Sixnalie Villalba as Piff, Lockette (season 7) *Reinaldo Rojas as Thoren *Kelly Viloria as Chatta, Flitter, Sqounk in Alfea World, Alyssa, Purple haired girl (ep169) *Jesús Hernández as Sky (season 4-;ep9 *Héctor Indriago as Sky (1 loop;ep36) *Roger Eliud López as Sky (1 loop;eps 89 and 92) *José Méndez as Brandon (seasons 1-4, season 6;eps131-135) *Sergio Pinto as Brandon (seasons 6-7;ep140-182) *TBA as Brandon (season 8-) *Carmen Suárez as Kalshara *Henrique Palacios as Brafilius *María Salas as Mavilla *Mariangny Álvarez as Amore (ep162) *Yojeved Meyer as Chatta (ep177) *Ezequiel Serrano as Helia (season 2) *Héctor Indriago as Helia (season 3, season 4-) *Jesús Nunes as Timmy (seasons 1-4) *Víctor Díaz as Timmy (seasons 5-6) *Pedro Herrera as Timmy (season 7-) *Ledner Belisario as Riven (seasons 1-6) *Georges Zalem as Riven (????) *Ángel Lugo as Nex *Judith Noguera as Cara (ep149-150), Cherie (ep137-144) *Melanie Henríquez as Headmistress Griffin, Chatta (season 6), Piff (season 6), Caramel (season 6), Lockette (ep64), Amore (eps 64 and 66), Mom (ep61), Sonna (season 5), Tharma (season 3) Athena (ep36), Nebula (eps95-104), Talssia (ep77), Tune (ep69), Lucy (ep77), Jolly (ep49), Tressa (ep77), Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix (ep129), Livy (eps 31 and 72), Nabu's Mother, Musa (some episodes), Dark Bloom (season 2) & Kalia (ep77) *María José Estévez as Lockette (season 3-4) *Sixnalie Villalba as Lockette (season 7) *Kelly Viloria as Chatta, Alyssa, Purple-haired girl (ep169), Digmoles (ep160) *Carmen Lugo as Maia, Shiny & Magnethia *Lileana Chacón as Darcy, Diana (season 4), Illiris (season 5), Amore (ep32), Flora's Guardian of Sirenix (seasons 5-6) , Amazon Fairy, Green Ethereal Fairy (eps91 and 101), Tune (ep32), Messenger from Solaria (ep53), Darma (ep93), Woman on TV (ep92), Arctic Fairy, Shilly (ep41), Athena (ep52), Ninfea (ep91), Kevin's Mother (ep32), Yellow-haired girl (ep169), Caramel (season 7) *Mariangny Álvarez as Amore (ep162, 1 part), Kanika (ep154) *Mayela Pérez Ferrer - Selina (season 6), Witch (eps134-135), Princess Tressa (season 5, *Rocío Mallo as Nebula, Headmistress Griffin (season 6) *Maythe Guedes as Stormy, Kimmy (ep28), Kiko (ep10), Girl in Magix (ep75) , Girl at Alfea (ep29), Amazon Fairy (season 4), Lolina (ep29), Arctic Fairy (season 4) *Leisha Medina as Icy (season 5-present), Macy (season 5), Trista (ep56), Desiryee (season 5) *Judith Noguera as Clarice (ep113), Alice (ep107) Additional Voices European Spanish voices COMING SOON Finnish voices Main Cast ''' *Kati Solehmainen as Bloom (seasons 1-4) *Reetta Korhonen as Bloom (season 5-) *Aksa Korttila as Flora (seasons 1-3) *Henni-Liisa Stam as Flora (seasons 3-5) *Saara Lehtonen as Flora (season 6-) *Saara Ruokonen as Stella (seasons 1-2) *Susanna Karvinen as Stella (season 3-) *Elise Langenoja as Layla (season 2) *Tiimari Mikkola as Layla (season 3-) *Katja Mäenpää as Musa (seasons 1-4) *Saara Aalto as Musa (season 5-) *Hanna-Maija Nikander as Tecna (seasons 1-4) *Raili Raitala as Tecna (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Roxy (season 4-) '''Supporting Cast *Elise Langenoja as Stormy (season 3) & Diaspro (season 1-2), Amore (seasons 3, 6-), Tune (season 3) *Susa Saukko as Diaspro (season 3), Daphne (season 3,5) & Darcy (season 3) *Mirjami Heikkinen as Diaspro (season 5), Icy (season 3-), Digit (season 3) *Raili Raitala as Darcy (season 5-) *Pauliina Virta as Icy (seasons 1-2) & Digit (season 2) *Katja Aakkula as Headmistress Griffin's (season 5-6) & Stormy (season 5-) *Taru Tikkanen as Lockette (season 6-), Caramel (season 6-) *Tiimari Mikkola as Cherie (season 6-) *Saara Lehtonen as Chatta (season 6-) Russian voices CTC/STS Main Cast ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Bloom and Musa (Season 2 Episodes 12-16, 21-26, Season 7) *Iva Solonitsyna as Flora *Ekaterina Semenova as Stella and Roxy (season 7) *Tatiana Belanovskaya as Tecna (season 1-5), Layla (season 2-5) *Maria Ovchinnikova as Layla (season 3 episodes 24-26), Tecna (season 3 episodes 24-26), Roxy (seasons 4-6) & Musa (seasons 4-6) *Yulia Cherkasova as Tecna and Layla (season 6-7) *Ramilia Iskander as Musa (seasons 1-2), *Daria Frolova as Musa (season 3) '''Supporting Cast ' *Tatiana Belanovskaya as Stormy (seasons 1-3), Vanessa (season 1-5), Griselda (season 1-5) *Ramilia Iskander as Amentia, Chatta (season 2 episodes 1-15, 17-19, 21-23) *Zhanna Nikonova as Stormy (seasons 5) *Julia Cherkasova as Stormy (season 6) *Ekaterina Semenova as Queen Niobe, Icy & Diaspro *Daria Frolova as Zing and Chatta (season 3) *Maria Ovchinnikova as Diana, Selina, Cherie, Griselda (season 3) and Aurora *Iva Solonitsyna as Mitzi, Daphne, Ms. Faragonda, Darcy, Mirta & Lucy *Lyudmila Ilyina as Kalshara *Larisa Nekipelova as Lockette (season 6), Chatta (season 2 episodes 16, 20, 24-26) 'Specials ' *Larisa Nekipelova as Daphne (special 4) *Ekaterina Semenova as Daphne (specials 1-3) 'Nickelodeon ' 'Main Cast ' *Yakaterina Butskaya as Bloom (Season 3-5) *Anna Syrbu as Bloom (Season 6) *Inna Belikova as Flora *Natal'ya Valevskaya as Layla *Alina Protsenko as Musa *Yekaterina Braykovskaya as Roxy *Marina Loktionova as Stella *Anna Soboleva as Tecna '''Secondary Cast *Inna Belikova as Daphne Czech voices 'TV Prima' (season 1) *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Jolana Smyčková as Musa *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna TV Barrandov 'seasons 1-4' *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Terezie Taberyová as Flora *Jana Mařasová as Stella *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Klára Sedláčková–Oltová as Layla *Lucie Vondráčková as Tecna *René Slováčková as Darcy *Klára Vodenková as Stormy 'season 7' *Terezie Taberyová as Bloom *Rosita Erbanová as Roxy *Regina Řandová as Faragonda *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Eliška Burkert-Nezvalová as Flora *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *René Slováčková as Kalshara *Martina Kechnerová as Mavilla *Pavlína Kostková-Dytrtová as Tecna 'Season 8' Coming soon 'Specials' *Klára Jandová as Bloom *Jolana Smyčková as Stella *Eliška Burkert as Flora *Ivana Korolová as Musa (special 1) *Klára Sumanová as Musa (specials 2-4) *Viktorie Taberyová as Tecna *Klára Oltová as Layla Nickelodeon ''' '''season 3, 5 *Kateřina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Petra Hanžlíková-Tišnovská as Aisha *René Slovacková as Flora *Jitka Moucková as Stella seasons 6-7 *Rozita Erbanová as Bloom *Kateřina Peřinová as Aisha *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Terezie Taberyová as Tecna *Irena Hrubá - Hanáková as Daphne *Klára Sochorová as Stella *Petra Tišnovská as Icy *Jana Páleníčková as Stormy Season 8 Specials *Katerina Petrová as Bloom *Ivana Korolová as Musa *Petra Tišnovská as Aisha *Jitka Moucková as Stella *René Slovacková as Flora *Tereza Taberyová as Tecna Norwegian voices Main Cast *Siri Nilsen as Bloom (season 1-4) *Hanne Dancke Arnesen as Bloom (season 5) *Torunn Haugan as Bloom (season 6-) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Flora (season 1-5) *Suzanne Paalgard as Tecna (season 1-3) *Marit Synnøve Berg as Layla, Flora (season 6-) *Malin Pettersen as Musa (season 1-5) *Cecilie Mellum as Stella *Inger Gundersen as Daphne *Tine Skjold as Roxy Recurring cast *Suzanne Paalgard as Icy, Chatta *Malin Pettersen as Darcy (season 1-5) *Inger Gundersen as Stormy, Griselda, Amentia (season 2), Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Unn Vibeke Hol as Ms. Griffin, Headmistress Faragonda (season 1-4) *Lisbeth Skogstrand as Vanessa, Diaspro, Mitzi *Marit Synnøve Berg as Lockette Serbian voice cast Main Cast *Jelena Stojiljković as Bloom (seasons 1-3) *Aleksandra Cucić as Bloom and Flora (season 4) *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Bloom (season 5) *Sofija Jeremić as Bloom (season 6) and Flora (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Flora (season 1-2) *Bojana Tušup as Bloom (season 7) *Mariana Arandelović as Stella (season 1-3,7) *Bojana Stefanović as Musa (season 1-2, 4) *Mina Lazarević as Stella (season 4) *Nataša Balog as Tecna (season 1-4), Layla (season 4), *Jelena Djordjević as Flora (season 3) *Aleksandra Djurić as Layla (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Musa (seasons 6-7) *Danica Todorovic as Layla and Tecna (season 5,7) *Snežana Jeremić Nešković as Musa (season 3-4) Supporting Cast ''' *Jadranka Pejanović and Aleksandra Širkić as Icy (season 5, episodes 1-13) *Nataša Balog as Ninfea, Amore , Morgana, Lockette & Digit (season 4) *Ana Marković as Amore (seasons 2-3), Icy (seasons 1-3), Griselda (season 3) & Diaspro (season 2), *Aleksandra Cucić as Nebula & Headmistress Faragonda (season 4) *Aleksandra Durić as Lockette (season 2-3) *Miomira Dragićević as Darcy (season 6), Stormy & Headmistress Faragonda (season 7) *Aleksandra Širkić as Tune (season 2) *Sofija Jeremić as Vanessa (seasons 1-2), Digit (seasons 2-3), Darcy (seasons 1-2) & Diaspro (season 2) *Jelena Stojiljković as Chatta (season 2-3) *Mina Lazarević as Chatta , Griselda & Mitzi (season 4) *Jovana Cavnić as Selina, Headmistress Faragonda and Icy (season 6) *Jovana Misković as Stormy (seasons 1-3), Mirta (seasons 2-3) and Daphne (seasons 1-2) *Mariana Arandelović as Princess Tressa (season 3), Daphne (season 3), Ninfea (season 4) and Headmistress Mavilla Croatian voice-over cast '''Main Cast A.V.I.D. Studio (2007-2010) ''' '''seasons 1& 2 * Nina Benović – Flora, Stormy, Mitzi * Marko Jelić – Sky * Ivan Krošelj * Zrinka Kušević – Musa, Daphne, Vanessa * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha, Mirta *Tajna Peršić – Tecna * Nina Sabo – Bloom * Igor Šehić * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević seasons 3 & 4''' ' * Nino Dabac * Marko Jelić * Zrinka Kušević – Musa , Daphne, Vanessa * Valentina Lončarić - Aisha (seasons 2-4), Mirta (season 1-2), Griselda (seasons 3-4), Amentia (season 2), * Mitra Muždalo – Aisha * Ivana Ljubičić * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Gloria Šoletić – Tecna * Matija Tonković * Željka Vujaković – Stella, Icy * Dinko Vujević * Domagoj Vorberger – Valtor '''Gold-Net (studio)/NET Studio(2012-2016)' Specials *Lorena Nosić — Bloom (specials 1-4) *Željka Vujaković — Aisha (special 4) Seasons 5-7 * Lorena Nosić – Bloom * Sunčana Lovrić – Musa * Nina Benović – Flora * Zrinka Antičević – Stella * Tana Mažuranić – Tecna * Lana Blaće – Aisha Ukrainian voice cast Main Cast *Ekaterina Butska as Bloom *Elena Blinnikova as Flora *Svetlana Shekera as Tecna *Natalia Polishchuk as Layla and Stella *Valentina Sova as Roxy and Musa * Supporting Cast ''' *Ekaterina Butska as Stormy *Elena Blinnikova as Icy and Miss Griselda *Svetlana Shekera as Vanessa & Darcy *Natalia Polishchuk as Headmistress Griffin *Valentina Sova as Mitzi (season 1,4-5), Daphne & Headmistress Faragonda * Hebrew voice cast '''Main Cast *Adi Zino as Bloom *Eti Castro as Musa *Meirav Damari as Stella *Roni Nadler as Layla *Avital Abergil as Roxy (season 4) *Rona Bekerman as Roxy (season 5-6) *Shahar Kadosh as Roxy (season 7-) *Orly Tagar as Flora *Sapir Damon as Tecna (seasons 1-2) *Inbal Shechner as Tecna (seasons 3-5) *Hilly Israel as Tecna (season 6-) Supporting Cast *Liraz Charchi as Icy (seasons 1-2) *Liat Har-Lev as Icy (season 3) *Einat Azulay as Icy (seasons 5-) *Sigal Braisblat as Darcy (seasons 1-3) *Maya Bar Shalom as Stormy (seasons 5-), Chatta, Cherie *Shahaf Wolman as Stormy (seasons 1-3) *Anat Niv as Headmistress Faragonda *Orly Katan as Griselda *Effi Ben Israel as Headmistrhess Griffin, Daphne *Sapir Damon as Tune, Darcy (season 5-) *Michal Reshef as Digit *May Jacobson as Lockette *Lorraine Moseri as Caramel *Ella Peter as Amore *Orna Katz as Kalshara Hungarian credited voice cast 'Jetix' Main Cast *Tamara Zsigmond as Bloom *Kiss Virág as Stella *Andrea Roatis as Flora (seasons 1-2) *Eszter Nyíró as Flora (season 3) *Anita Böhm as Layla *Éva Dögei as Musa *Kriszta Németh as Tecna Supporting Cast *Ildikó Osi as Icy *Éva Madársz as Stormy *Ildiko Csampisz as Darcy *Szilvia Dallos as Headmistress Faragonda *Mari Illyés as Headmistress Griffin *Éva Zakariás and Ági Kökényessy as Diaspro (season 3) 'Nickelodeon ' Main Cast *Kata Takách Nemes as Bloom *Eszter Bánfalvi as Musa *Titanilla Bogdányi as Layla *Anna Peller as Tecna *Zsófi Mánya as Stella (seasons 3-4) *Tamara Zsigmond as Stella (season 5-6) *Dorina Csifó as Stella (season 7-) *Ilona Molnár as Roxy (seasons 4-5) * Supporting Cast ''' *Angéla Eke as Selina *Bernadett Vágó as Tressa *Éva Dögei as Daphne *Gabi Borbás as Headmistress Faragonda *Tünde Törtei as Stormy *Kiss Virág as Darcy *Krisztina Nádorfi as Icy *Edit Farkasinszky as Headmistress Griffin European Portuguese Voice-Artists '''Main Cast Estúdio Nacional de Filmes *Barbara Lourenço as Bloom (season 1-3) *Isabel Ribas as Tecna and Musa (season 1-3) *Sandra de Castro as Stella *Paula Fonseca as Daphne and Flora PSB Audiovisuais *Rita Castro as Bloom (season 2-3) *Maria Camôes as Bloom (season 3) *Tiago Massy as Bloom (season 4) *Inês Marques as Bloom (season 5-) *Raquel Gonçalves as Tecna (season 2) *Tânia Borges as Tecna (season 3-4) *Ana Ritta as Tecna (season 5-6) and Stella (season 7-) *Ana Santos as Tecna (season 7) *Paula Fonseca as Flora (season 1) *Catarina Santos as Flora (season 2) *Susana João as Flora (season 3-) *Marta Madeira as Layla (season 2) *Inês Pereira as Layla (season 3-) and Roxy (season 7) *Monica Figueiras as Musa (season 4-6) *Alice Mendeiros as Musa (season 7-) *Ana Teresa Pousadas as Roxy (season 8-) Supporting Cast *Paula Fonseca as Daphne (season 1-3) *Inês Pereira as Daphne (season 5-) Polish Voice Talents Season 1-3/Zigzag Main Cast *Magdalena Krylik as Bloom (season 1-3) *Anna Wisniewska as Flora *Brygida Turowska as Layla (Season 2-4) *Dorota Kawecka as Tecna (Season 2-3) *Malgorzatav *[[Iwona Rulewicz as Narrator, Musa (Season 1-3) Supporting Cast *Katarzyna Łaska as Chimera, Digit *Brygida Turowska as Icy *Joanna Pach as Darcy (season 1), Mitzi (season 1) *Cynthia Kazynska as Headmistress Faragonda, Stormy , Amore, Wood Nymph (ep. 11) *Iwona Rulewicz as Chatta *Anna Wisniewska as Elinor *Aleksandra Rojewska as Wood Nymph (ep. 11), Mirta, Barbatea, Lockette & Darcy (seasons 2-3) Specials and Season 3-/Nickelodeon Main Cast *Katarzyna Owczarz as Bloom *Angieszka Kudelska as Musa *Krystyna Kozanecka as Stella (season 3, 5) *Zuzanna Galia as Stella (season 6-) *Anna Wisniewska as Flora *Katarzyna Łaska as Tecna *Magdalena Krylik as Layla Supporting Cast *Klementyna Umer as Roxy (season 7), Nova (episodes 56 and 58) *Jolanta Wołłejko as Headmistress Faragonda *Angieska Fajlhauer as Darcy (Specials 1-2, 4, episodes 53-55, 59, 62-68, 70-72, 74-77 and season 5-) *Joanna Węgrzynowska as Darcy (special 3), Countess Cassandra (episodes 54, 58 , 60 and 71), Galatea (ep 56), Alyssa (episodes 162-163) *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas as Stormy *Agata Gawrónska-Bauman as Headmistress Griffin *Joanna Pach as Icy *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Diaspro, Princess Krystal (episodes 107-108, 110), Queen Marion (ep. 116 and season 6) *Angieszka Mrozińska as Chimera *Magda Kusa as Miele, Macy *Angieszka Kunikowska as Narrator, Vanessa *Anna Apostolakis as Narrator (ep. 117), Daphne (ep. 116) *Anna Sroka as Griselda *Agata Skórska as Cherie, Serena *Monika Wierzbicka as Roxy, Magnethia (ep. 168) *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz as Daphne *Ėlzbieta Kopińska as Mei Li (ep. 169), Lockette (ep. 162) *Izabella Bukowska as Kalshara Romanian Voice Cast DVD and Jetix Version Main Cast * Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu - Stella * Silvia Gâscă - Musa, Flora, * Carmen Palcu - Bloom, Layla * Rădița Roșu - Tecna Supporting Cast *Ernest Fazekaș - Sky, Riven, Helia *Carmen Palcu as Darcy *Silvia Gâscă as Chatta, Icy & Faragonda *Dora Dumitrescu as Griffin, Stormy and Lockette ZinKix Version ''' '''Main Cast *Lumi T as Bloom *Andreea Doroteanu as Aisha *Delia Tiffany as Stella *Anca S as Musa *Claudiu Dinulescu as Flora *Raluca A as Tecna *Ella Aslan as Daphne Supporting Cast *Lumi T as Icy (season 6 episodes 1-2) *Andreea Doroteanu as Icy (season 6 episodes 3-26) *Claudiu Dinulescu as Stormy *Elise E and Delia Tiffany as Darcy *Ella Aslan as Griselda, Faragonda Nickelodeon Version Main Cast *Alexandra Radu as Bloom *Xing Elena Ling as Flora (season 3-5) *Alina Teianu as Flora (season 6-7) *Raluca Botez as Layla *Luiza Ionescu Cobori as Stella (season 3-5) *Carmen Lopâzan as Stella (season 6-7) *Andreea Gaica as Musa *Irina Draganescu as Tecna (season 3-5, 7) *Tamara Roman as Roxy (season 7), Tecna (season 6) *Adina Lucaciu as Daphne Supporting Cast *Maria Obretin as Griffin *Silvia Gâscă as Icy *Anca Iliese as Darcy Season 8 Main Cast Supporting Cast Brazilian Portuguese Voices Transformations Nickelodeon Transformations B558420D-0AC7-44AF-8C2B-F66E179F616B.png|6x05 Bloom Sirenix Transformation 05AB2530-8CE5-4B2C-802F-33E37EC6BE09.png|6x05 Bloomix Transformation 0363E060-052A-408C-885E-B0476E135A91.png|6x06 Bloomix Transformation 5AB6E006-43B1-4B58-ABCC-D429BA69A417.png|6x06 Bloom Bloomix Transformation C34CDCD3-1C6A-430B-BB5A-4D174DA55C2D.png|6x10 Bloomix Transformation 2038BC31-927A-4EA9-91BB-18EEE046240C.png|6x10 Bloom Bloomix Transformation 5x10Harmonix1.PNG.|5x10 Harmonix Transformation #1 5x10Harmonix2.PNG|5x10 Harmonix Transformation #2 34C04608-FC92-4133-9404-12FDB9AF2854.png|5x15 Sirenix Transformation 5x03Believix-1-.PNG|5x03 Believix Transformation 5x03Believix2.PNG|5x03 Believix Transformation 5x06Believix.PNG|5x06 Believix Transformation 5x16Sirenix.PNG|5x16 Sirenix Transformation 5x22Sirenix.PNG|5x22 Sirenix Transformation 6x22Bloomix.PNG|6x22 Bloomix Transformation 855A93CF-91F0-44C4-9747-A0AFB5FC44C2.png|6x07 Bloomix Transformation 5x11Harmonix1.PNG|5x11 Harmonix Transformation #1 5x11Harmonix2.PNG|5x11 Harmoix Transformation #2 6x23Bloomix.PNG|6x23 Bloomix Transformation 6x25Bloomix.PNG|6x25 Bloomix Transformation A0BEE794-6350-4936-8081-F2AC8B58B630.png|5x14 Sirenix Transformation 6B6145A1-BA76-47AB-A096-FEBF08748170.png|6x13 Bloomix Transformation 8E5669CE-3342-4EB4-AC17-BB30E3645032.png|6x14 Bloomix Transformation DuArt Transformations 7x01Bloomix.PNG|7x01 Bloomix Transformation 7x07Butterflix.png|7x07 Butterflix Transformation 7x08Butterflix.png|7x08 Butterflix Transformation 7x10Butterflix.png|7x10 Butterflix Transformation 7x14Butterflix.png|7x14 Butterflix 7x23Butterflix.PNG|7x23 Butterflix Transformation 3Beep Transformations Transformation Videos Credits Cinélume WC4Credits1Cinélume1.png Nickelodeon WC3NickCredits3.jpeg WC4Nick1Credits1.jpeg WC4Nick3Credits3.jpeg WCNick4.jpeg WC5Nick2.jpeg DuArt Film and Video '3Beep' Episodes Italian English ' '''Latin Spanish ' extra videos Trailers Movies Butterflix '''Original Winx7 Butterflix.jpg Redesign Winx8_Butterflix.jpg Cosmix WinxCosmix.jpg Sirenix Original Sirenix_transformation_pic.png Redesign Enchantix Original Enchantix transformation.png Redesign Category:Dubbed in Romania Category:Dubbed in Serbia Category:Dubbed in Bulgaria Category:Dubbed in Sweden Category:Dubbed in Turkey Category:Dubbed in Norway Category:Shows on Netflix Category:Shows on Television Category:Dubbed in Greece Category:Dubbed in Denmark Category:Created by Iginio Straffi Category:Dubbed in Spain Category:Dubbed in Portugal Category:Dubbed by DuArt Film and Video Category:Produced by Iginio Straffi Category:Italian Animated Shows Category:Dubbed by Cinélume Category:Dubbed by 4Liscensing Corporation Category:Dubbed by Nickelodeon Category:Dubbed in Finland Category:Dubbed in Germany Category:Dubbed in Venezuela Category:Dubbed in the United States Category:Dubbed by 3Beep